


Lightbulb.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [223]
Category: Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Inventions Are Regarded As Good, Crack-ish, Flint’s Inventions Are Actually Good, Gen, Light Angst, Lightbulbs, Rejection, inventions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: In a backwards world where terrible creations (such as party cannons and The Emoji Movie) have changed the world while our most famous inventions (the wheel, doorknobs, boats...) are regarded as tacky trash, Flint Lockwood invents the lightbulb.





	Lightbulb.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really know where I was going with this, but I liked writing it anyway.

Flint Lockwood raced through the streets of Swallow Falls with his newest invention clutched tightly in his hands. The glitter splatters of party cannons lit up the streets and houses, with emojis everywhere in celebration of the Emoji Movie, the one film which managed to change the world. Everyone thought films were stupid before then- it truly was the first and greatest of its time.

When he reached the town hall, he was breathless and tired, but still excited nonetheless. He grinned as he crossed the threshold into the building to show the mayor his new idea.

“Mayor Shelbourne!” Flint addressed the mayor, who looked up at him from his paperwork with an unimpressed frown.

“What is it this time, Lockwood? Can’t you see I’m a very busy mayor?” 

“But Mayor! I’ve come up with a revolutionary invention which will completely change the way we light our homes forever!” Flint pulled out a piece of paper detailing his plans for his inventions and handed it to the mayor.

“What’s wrong with party cannons?” The mayor muttered boredly.

“Well... they’re kind of... messy?” Flint tried not to sound unreasonable, or the mayor would reject his idea right away. He needed at least to be listened to before he could change the world.

“Messy?! I’ll have you know that party cannons are one of the most influential inventions in the world! How _dare_ you call them something as trite and trivial as _messy_?” Shelbourne seethed, his face red and puffy. Flint flinched nervously at his outburst, but still gently held out his invention.

“Well, yes, but it’s been one our most influential inventions for centuries! Isn’t it time for something new? Like this!” Flint now flourished it, knowing he only had a few seconds before Shelbourne called security, “Presenting the Flint Lockwood lightbulb! It’s a magical device which can be connected anywhere using just a few pieces of metal, then activated to light up the whole room! It can even be used outside!” 

Mayor Shelbourne, having calmed down somewhat, simply shot him a glare, “That is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.” He irritably started, seeming suddenly to be on the verge of laughter.

“B-but, Mayor Shelbourne!” At Flint’s protest, Shelbourne turned to anger yet again.

“Get out of my office. NOW, Lockwood!” Flint sighed softly and obliged, leaving the room in a fit of sadness and rage.

As he wandered down the streets again, he imagined how good they’d look with lightbulbs lighting them up instead of glitter. Oh well. Maybe someday, his inventions really would change the world...

But that day wasn’t today.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Flint Lockwood. He’s such a boi, such a lad.
> 
> Prompt- AU where pointless inventions totally change the world and life-changing inventions are pointless. Probably involves or mentions Flint Lockwood.
> 
> I tried?!
> 
> Original Number- 287.


End file.
